Talking to the Moon
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: The first chapter is a song-fic the rest will be normal story-line. WARNING: contains Chelley. Flames will be used to make s'mores for fans. Wheatley!Android GLaDOS!Android (Not until later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Ok this is my first Portal fic and my first song-fic so here it goes. The song is **_**Talking to the Moon **_**by Bruno Mars. It just screams Chelley to me. This will branch off into an actual story; I'm just starting it with a song-fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Portal, Portal 2, or Talking to the Moon.**

_I know your somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back._

Chell sat outside the little wooden house next to the lake staring into the sky like she did every night. She searched the sky for the little blue dot she never managed to find, but always searched for. She saw a glimpse of it only once, on the nights she escaped Aperture. She knew Wheatley was out there in space with the little yellow core. She understood why he went crazy with power. She understood that it wasn't her friends fault. She would forgive him if she ever did see him again, she knew she would. At first she wouldn't have, but after thinking it through, her friend was programmed to be that way. She knew it was the chasis that made him that way, _her_ chasis.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand you're all I had, your all I had. _

Her neighbors thought she was insane, the only time they ever really heard her talk was outside in her yard, searching for her friend, talking to the moon, hoping that he wanted to talk to her as much as she did. She almost felt sorry for her friend, being punished in space for something that was hard-wired into his system.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me to, or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

When they were in Aperture he was her only friend, her only real friend. Even now he was her only friend. At night she talked to her friend in the sky, she talked to the moon, hoping that he had landed somewhere safe, or at the very least was happy. She also hoped that he missed her as much as she missed him.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad._

The entire town knew about Chell's obsession with the moon; that was the problem with small towns, things passed quickly and nothing was a secret. Everyone had made an unspoken agreement to the fact that Chell was completely insane.

_But they don't know what I know, cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back, yeah there talking back! _

They don't understand, they never went through the hell called Aperture, they weren't tested to the breaking point, they were never held captive against their will only to meet one person their entire life! A person who wasn't even a human! But he was the only friend in that entire facility that _could_ have a conversation with her.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me to or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

Sometimes she would wonder; was she just a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Ok, I'm back! Had a little inspiration and so onward with the story! But first, a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own $32, a pocket lipstick, a cat and my laptop. Not the **_**Still Alive **_**series. That's all Valve.**

***Wheatley***

The guilt was almost unbearable. She had trusted me, befriended me even, and I tried to kill her.

I was weak; I could have avoided the itch, and the taunts GLaDOS spewed at me, but I didn't, I turned it onto Chell, punched her into a pit for Christ's sake! Then, she gets back up to the top and I forced her to test, something she was trying to get away from when she helped me. I was mean, cruel and monstrous; no amount of begging, pleading or even apologizing could change that. I gave up on writing her a speech of apology. I knew no matter what I thought up, I would never say it in person, even if I got back to earth she would have probably already be dead, killed by _her_.

At that depressing thought I looked at one of the extra-bright, almost blue stars that I always turned to, it was almost like a mirror, the blue reminded me of my own optic; it made me think of the days when I just slid down my management rail looking into some of the scrap metal at my own spherical reflection.

The blue star suddenly grew larger before disappearing, leaving shock-waves shooting towards us at an alarmingly fast speed. "STAR EXPLOSION! LOOK HERE COMES THE STAR DUST!" screamed the little yellow core. Unknown to him, I had actually given him a name, not that he would have ever noticed it. I called him Spencer; it just seemed to fit him. I turned around and noticed there was only one way we could possibly be shot to. earth.

Spencer and I shot backwards to the earth's atmosphere and I just knew I was going to die. I went through the first two layers of atmosphere before lighting on fire, my metallic silver now turning red and heating to temperatures I never believed possible, whoever had the bright idea to put a full nervous system in my little sphere body was obviously _trying_ to be the biggest prat in the history of prats. The pain was to strong and I blacked out before I landed in a familiar wheat field near a certain shed that I never wanted to see again.

**_*GLaDOS*_**

_Journal Entry 436, 10-6-2005._

_Now they seemed to have genders. Oh joy, as if they weren't human enough. Blue was obviously the male of the team with strength and bravery, on the other hand Orange seemed to be the more feminine of the two with speed and grace as her top qualities._

_If either of them tries to mate they both will be shut down. It wasn't to terribly hard to press a button and activate their self-destruct feature._

_I'm not sure if I should let them leave the facility to fetch the moron but, science calls. It wasn't like I could leave and grab him; I have to take care of the facility. I could always leave Caroline in-_

_No. No I could not. Just because she can't be deleted does not mean she can be in control, in fact it's more of a reason not to put her in control. She may be a part of me but, she cannot be trusted, ever._

_I should let them out, they can handle themselves, and besides, they can always be put on auto pilot if things get too bad. No reason to worry at all, the lunatic is 10.96105 miles away, Wheatley is exactly 2.481 miles. She never comes that close to the facility._

_Well, onward with science._

_End of entry 436._

***Chell***

As per usual my alarm buzzed at six o'clock, waking me for my shift at the coffee shop that starts at 8:30. I smacked the little alarm before sitting up and walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I got out of my shower and put my hair in its normal pony-tail before putting on my uniform of khaki pants and a light brown shirt with a cup of coffee still steaming on the breast. If you looked closely you would see the coffee stain that still remained from her first few weeks of working there. I had just got the job and picked a cup of coffee up by the top and it spilled all down my chest in front of all of my coworkers and a regular customer. He still walks in every now and then and teases me, not that I mind though.

I went downstairs and swung the door open before walking out and shutting it again and walking to work. No one in this town locks their doors; there isn't any need for it.

When I walked in through the little glass doors Rebecca, my manager, ran over and threw an apron over my head before running behind me to tie it in the back. Then she hurried off to go pull some of the puff pastries out of the oven.

"Get to work, the shop opens in about fifteen minutes, we have to be ready for all of the hungry customers!" Rebecca said, even though the most we ever had of a line was when the twins had their birthday party here, even then it wasn't that much of a line.

I rolled my eyes before getting to work; it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

***Wheatley***

"_Wake up, moron." _

That voice. Where have I heard it before?

"Core rehabilitation at 75%, it is now safe for core to begin any type of transfers or power ups," a male voice said from the speakers that seemed miles away.

"_Safety, since when do I bow to its whims? Besides, I don't care if he lives, the only thing I need him for is testing, and, like the lunatic, he can easily be replaced." _ Oh god, it's _her_? No, maybe if I keep my optic closed, she won't notice that I am turned on, and then I can just sneak aw-

"I.D. core online, central programming system now in use." Thanks mate.

"_Good morning moron, so would you like to be put in a potato now or later? Oh, never mind, it looks like we ran out of potato's; I suppose that we could always test out the Android bodies. Although, I must warn you, core transfers include lots of pain. But you already know that, don't you?"_ GLaDOS chuckled darkly.

"Um, I would much rather go through pain later, wait, how much later do you mean? think I would rather be put in much-much later, like a few years later, that would definitely be best. Oh, did I mention how very sorry I am, b-because I really am, not just saying because of your threat of core transfer, but because I am truly sorry, oh and did I mention that if you keep me alive and in this body, that, um, that I could help you! I could help, um, with ideas! Did you see the franken-turrets? I kinda made those, so you let me live and I help you make science and such. Sounds fair right?"

_"Hmm,I don't think so little core, oh and now that I think of it, the faster we get this over with, the faster I get rid of you. I can't just keep dead cores lying around the facility can I? No, I cant." _She picked me up and plugged me into a slot not unlike the core transfer slot I used before.

Then I blacked out for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Ok, so for everyone who favorite-ed, followed, or reviewed this story, thank you so much! You have no idea how much that excites me! I love all of the nice reviews that I have gotten so far! Oh, and last chapter I forgot to say that the name Spencer comes from a different FanFiction, **_**Hard to Do**_**, I absolutely love that story and I love the name that the author gave the space face. Also, am I the only one who was on FanFiction when they updated? I was just reading then moved to the next chapter and BAM! Everything is new! I was so confused; although I do like the new look. **

_***GLaDOS***_

_Journal entry 437, 10-11-2005_

_The moron would wake up any minute. He had already made the transfer to his new android body. He hasn't moved in the slightest. Maybe his data was lost during the transfer?_

_One could only hope._

_In any case he is still functioning; body scans show that the transfer didn't fry the hard drive in the android. As if that is good news. _

_The timer I set says he should be waking up in exactly 34 minutes, although he should be already using his hard drive. _

_Oh, there it goes. A little late, but it's on, which probably means that he won't start moving for another hour or s-_

_Scratch that, he's online now._

"_Hello moron." His eyes snapped open faster than human's eyes. He still has not tried to breath, even though I reprogramed him so he needs to. He started stuttering apologies, he keeps touching his legs and arms, and he seems to choke on air. _

_He seems to be terrified. Excellent._

_He keeps looking up at the security cameras and crying like a pitiful child. His muscles all seem to be working, his speaker works, his artificial lungs work, his hard drive works, and his artificial tear ducts work. Now for his senses and reflexes. _

_One thermal discouragement beam should do the trick. The beam hit his shoulder blade and he jumped and started rubbing it, so touch and reflexes work, next smell._

_Two different smells, one sweet, the other deadly. First, strawberry fragrance that usually attracts humans, especially teenage girls. He sniffed the air with a smile of wonder. Then I swapped the strawberry scent with neurotoxin. He immediately started coughing up a fit, enjoyable to watch, but I don't want to damage the body. Next, taste and digestive system._

_I put out a plate of multiple things; one of them would surely be unpleasant for him. First he just looked at it skeptically, and then decided I wasn't trying to kill him just yet. He grabbed a blueberry and brought it to his lips before eating it, his eyes widening with surprise and grabbing a different food. Next up, a slice of bread. He started munching through it quickly. Then, ironically, he picked up a strawberry. _

_In the end he tried every food but the spinach. He picked it up, started smelling it, flinched away from it, then shrugged and stuck it in his mouth anyways. He spit it out and fell on the ground coughing it up for about 3.7 minutes before getting up and picking up his last strawberry to wash out the taste._

_So we know that his taste works. And that he doesn't like spinach. All scientific, of course. Next, sight._

_A platter with all three gels came out of a conveniently placed wall socket and slid in front of him. A digital sign followed that read 'touch the blue gel' he looked at it then placed his index finger on the repulsion gel. The sign changed to 'touch the orange gel'. He placed his other index finger in the propulsion gel. Once again the sign changed, but this time read 'touch the white gel'. He placed his middle finger in the conversion gel. The sign and the gels pulled back into the wall. Sight done. Next, hearing._

_The easy part. A trumpet blared through the speakers and he covered his ears and commenced fetal position. _

_Excellent results, he passed every test._

_End of Journal entry 437._

***Wheatley***

"_Now Wheatley, I came up with many different ways to torture you, including killing you multiple times, but then I thought to myself, 'GLaDOS, why not just hand him over to the lunatic? Not only will you get back at her, but you could have footage of her murdering the moron,' and I decided, I like that idea, in fact it was probably my best idea in years,"_ _she_ said. Unlike me _she_ was a robot. A robot in charge of facility that was about to let someone I tried to kill destroy me.

"Umm, did I mention that, I would come in handy around the facility? It really would be good to keep-"

"_Listen moron, I have already given you a real name, a background and an ID, you will find said ID in your wallet."_

"Wallet? Umm, I don't have a wallet. Not exactly sure what a wallet is actually." GLaDOS let out a robotic sigh and pointed to my newly acquired blue jeans with a claw. She said that they were essential to human life or something of the other. I checked the pockets and found a folded leather pouch, probably a wallet, in the rear one.

"Oh," I said somewhat embarrassed before placing it in my back pocket again

"_Most likely you will need this for many things, so _do not_ lose it," _GLaDOS said.

"_Good luck"_ she said before aerial-faith-plating me out of a hole she had conveniently placed before she let launch.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Ok, I got a few reviews last time and I just wanted to say, *sniff* thank you, for all your support! All drama queen-ness aside though, thanks guys; it means a bunch when I see a good review. Anyways, a disclaimer and then on with the story!**

**P.S. Whichever guest reviewed the other day, if you're reading this I want you to know, I love you to! (In a not creepy way)**

**P.P.S. Yes I'm a woman. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal; I mean if I did, I wouldn't be living here.**

***Chell***

I sat in my normal position, my knees brought up to my chest, arms around them, and head on top staring at the moon. The spot had been used so much that the grass there was worn out and brown around and under where I sat.

"Hey Wheatley, I miss you," I said as I normally did.

"Today was… interesting. I went to work as usual and found that, like always, customers would rather me in the back then in the front. It's not surprising though, they never were very understanding. A child was very kind today, her mother on the other hand… not as kind." The stars twinkled above. Certain constellations came into view as the sun's rays completely faded from the night sky. I wondered; does Wheatley know any constellations?

"There are so many things I would say if you were here Wheatley, so many things that I wish I could say to you, I want you to apologize, I want you to be punished, but mostly, I just want you back… I want you to come back to me, even if that means I have to go back to Aperture to get you back, I want you to come home…" A star seemed to wink at me from above before twinkling even brighter than before. I stood up to get a better look, not that it helped at all.

"Was that a sign? Are you coming home soon? Should I just forget about yo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It started quiet but when whatever-it-was-that-decided-to-fly-above-my-house-while-screaming got closer it became very, very loud, almost excessively so. Then an unmistakable blue light flashed about twenty feet over my head before flying to the nearby lake and crash-landing. _Splash!_

Stunned, I ran to the three foot fence before leaping over it like it was nothing, and with the adrenaline rush I had, that was really all it was.

"HELP IM GOING TO DIE-I CANT BE IN WATER-I CANT SWIM-IM GOING TO BLOW A CIRCUIT-I CANT GET OUT OF THE WATER!" yelled a lump slightly submerged underwater.

I knew I was either crazy or this was my Wheatley. I dove in head first into the freezing lake and wrapped my arms around the drowning… Man? I dragged him to the edge of the lake and he started coughing up water onto the grass. He was freezing, I took a chance and ran inside to grab a towel and ran back out before wrapping it around him and drying him off.

This was not Wheatley. Maybe the star was a sign, maybe I should-

Or not.

He lifted his head and looked up at me with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. His eyes widened with recognition and his eyes welled up with tears before they fell, still not one word passed through his lips. He started mouthing something but the words were lost in the dark. He couldn't talk at all, for once in his long, long life, he was silent.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to cry onto my already-wet grey t-shirt that I put on when I got home from work. People heard the crash and had decided to check it out and were now starting to surround us. I stood up and pulled him to his feet before dragging him past the gathering crowd into my home.

He was about 6'6 and towered over me with long, lanky limbs. He looked down at me with begging eyes mouthing too many words to count and mouthed them so quickly that they became an unintelligible string.

I walked into the hall and opened the closet that held the towels. It had become apparent that not only would I need a towel but that he would need a second. I set my towel on the couch and took his soaked towel, replacing it with the dry one. I threw the wet towel into the basket in the laundry room before returning in the living room to dry myself.

Before I got to the living room I took off my now soaked shoes and set them in the kitchen sink to dry. Luckily they weren't my work shoes; instead they were my favorite pair of flip flops that were made with fabric on the sole.

When I returned he had his towel spread out on the floor and was drying his shirt onto it. It took everything in my power not to laugh.

With a frown on my face I walked over to the couch and grabbed my towel before drying my hair and legs with it. When I was at least dry enough not to slip on water as I walked on my polished wood floors I walked over to him and said a one word question.

"Wheatley?" His eyes widened again before he opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again, not unlike a fish.

"You can talk?!" He said suddenly after some time.

I laughed and nodded before hugging him, not really caring how he got there, but just the fact he was here. After a few seconds he put his arms around me to.

Then suddenly he pulled back and checked his back pocket. He pulled out a leather wallet with an Aperture symbol on it, opened it, and then sighed.

"She sure does like waterproofing things, doesn't she?" He said as he pulled out a card that looked like a driver's license. I pulled the little card out of his hand and read the front of it.

Stephen Wheatley. Height: 6-4. Weight: 147 lbs. Hair color: Blond. Eye color: Blue. Age: 26. State of Michigan. Home address: 147 Halowiet Dr. Herowiet Michigan.

That sneaky bitch. She put my address, as his address. Now I can't back out. But, even if I could, would I?

"Wheatley, how are you here?" I asked as I passed him back his license.

"Oh! She brought me back from space and made me go through another core transfer and so I got this new body, and I can't lie, for a human, I look really good." He said while flexing his muscles up like he was a body-builder. I unsuccessfully tried to suppress my giggles. He seemed to have calmed down a lot since we started our little conversation. At least now he isn't crying.

"Ok, but how did you get _here_? And are you actually human?" He stopped flexing and looked back down at me.

"She decided to give me to you and let you, you know… take care of me." He said the last part like I was going to kill him, and if he was here two years earlier I might have done just that, but unlike the robot who had tried to kill me, I didn't hold a grudge against him. To be quite honest, I don't hold much of a grudge on her.

That doesn't mean that I would ever go back to Aperture for her.

"I can take care of you." I said jokingly. Apparently he didn't take it as a joke.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO TRY TO KILL YOU, IT WAS THE CHASIS, PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE!" He started screaming and kneeling on the floor so that his head just came up to my stomach.

"Wheatley, relax! I'm not going to kill you! _You're going to freak out the neighbors!_" I said the last part in a whisper. He looked up with tear filled eyes that gleamed with hope.

"You, you're not going to kill me? Oh thank you so much!" He said before standing up and squeezing the air out of my lungs in a massive bear hug.

"Wheatley…I can't breathe… let me go," I said after a few seconds of relentless squishing.

"Oh, sorry luv," He said before letting me go.

"By the way Wheatley, you never actually answered me, are you actually human?" He put his hand on the back of his head and kind of shook his head but at the same time he nodded.

"Well, I'm not actually a human, but I have a lot of the same functions, I have to eat, sleep, and a few other functions, but I am not actually a human. I'm kinda like a… a… I think she said a cyber or something like that." I nodded. He meant a cyborg. He looks and acts human but he is really a robot in disguise.

God, I sound like a 1980's movie, do I always sound this dramatic?

"Ok, well I guess for tonight you can sleep on the couch, but before you can even _think_ about putting your nasty body on my furniture you have to have a shower. Bathroom is down the hall, second door to your right." As he walked away I heard him count the doors out loud.

"Other right, Wheatley, oh and throw your clothes out into the hall so I can wash them." He put his hand on the door knob and before he turned it he stopped himself.

"Umm, actually now that I think of it, uh, what does a bath entail, exactly?" he asked, turning to me blushing. I face palmed myself, ready to run all the way back to Aperture and throw something at GLaDOS. Something large and spiked. A mashy-spiked-plate would do great just about then.

"Well, you just go into the shower and turn on the water before you, umm… put soap in your hands and rub it on your body, then rinse it off and get a towel to dry off… its uh, how humans clean themselves," I said awkwardly.

"Why can't I wear clothes then?" He asked, obviously confused.

"YOU JUST CAN'T, OK?!" I yelled not even noticing the rise in volume of my own voice. He did though; he nodded his head quickly and turned the door knob before jumping inside quickly. Soon, his dark blue jeans and his red and blue plaid shirt flew out the door followed by a pair of grey boxers.

I picked up his clothing and the now soaked towel and then put them in the washing machine. Then I picked up the clothes hamper, now heavy with the old soaked towel, and put that in as well. I turned and walked with a brisk pace to my room and took a shower in the master bathroom. It wasn't much of a master bathroom, but it was something.

When I got out I put on clean clothes and walked out and noticed a half-naked Wheatley in the living room. He had the towel that I always left in the hallway bathroom wrapped around his torso and was sitting uncomfortably on the couch. I went into the laundry room and moved the clothes to the dryer before walking back to the hall closet and grabbing my only bathrobe and tossing it at the un-expecting ball of nervousness on my couch.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked when he removed it from his head.

"Go put that on in the bathroom, it will have to work until your clothes get out of the dryer," I replied flatly. He nodded and walked into the bathroom before putting on the fluffy bathrobe that seemed three sizes too small for him.

"I like this, it makes me feel… macho." He said, looking himself up and down in the full length mirror next to the door.

I almost fell off of the couch.

"Wheatley, you are in a fluffy, woman's bathrobe, you are not macho." I said when I felt I could control my giggles.

"Well, I mean, with the lighting and such it just kinda makes me look manly and all, I'm just saying Chell, look at this body, I am a good looking human," I just snorted. He kinda looked like the kid who lost his lunch money every day to jocks.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was past ten so I got up and went to my room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wheatley asked as I got up and started walking.

"I'm going to my room to go to sleep you can sleep on the couch for tonight." I said blankly before walking to my room. Right before I turned the corner I heard him plop down on the couch. I flipped the switch on the wall so only one light was lit, the lamp, and even then it wasn't too bright for him to fall asleep.

I fell asleep thinking about all of the things that had happened in the past two hours or so. It seemed like a lot, but really, I was so subject to change that it felt, well, normal. Maybe this would be good for us. Maybe this was what I needed.

But of course there is also the chance that it could all blow up in my face to.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Okay, my computer died almost completely and I only got it fixed last week and haven't even had the chance to check FF so I am sorry for that, but I'm back now so… forgiveness? Probably not, very understandable… anyways, read review, and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Valve owns Portal. Not me. **

***Chell***

What was I thinking?! I let the same man who tried to kill me in my house, in my bathroom, in my fluffy bathrobe that _I_ only use on special occasions, and let him sleep just feet away from my bed. I. Am. A. _Moron!_ I could have been killed in my sleep, who knows if he still wants me dead! Maybe that's why he was sent to my house, GLaDOS still wants me dead to! And they probably-

Wait. I'm getting too paranoid now. While he might still be trying to kill me, he might also not, I did make it through part of the night so, there's that. If he wants to stay here then he will have to explain everything, from start to finish, not a detail left out. But first, a few more hours of sleep. Its only, I looked at my clock, two o'clock in the morning.

I shifted before drifting off again, this time falling asleep more alert, almost as if I was back at Aperture. If even a single noise drifted into my ears that wasn't crickets or the air conditioner I would wake up. I knew I would.

I started dreaming of a blue sky, a few clouds shifting across said sky and I felt dirt under my feet, the situation was so similar that I knew if I looked down than I would see an endless golden wheat field. And If I turned around? A facility, that captured me at a young age, forced me to test, gave me something than took it away just as fast, a facility that talked to you, that told you lies, that told you millions of flaws about yourself, whether they be true or false, and made the smart die, and the brain damaged live.

I knew I wasn't really brain damaged, I just chose not to speak, not to give GLaDOS, or Wheatley even, the satisfaction. They didn't know that.

Then I turned around. I wanted to know, what would happen if I went back? Would this dream allow me to go back, or would I wake up? Would my dream fall apart? Or would it explain what would have happened?

I walked the three steps back to the door, waited for the cube to be thrown out, and then jumped in the elevator before the door slammed shut. As the elevator descended I heard the grinding of gears, the machine contact, and the turrets, still playing a song, but a new song.

I didn't even stop near the turrets; I went straight down into GLaDOS's main chamber and only slowed down when I was close to arriving. I came to a stop and exited the elevator and walked forward examining the room again. It was as clean as it was when I left, as was per-usual.

That's when I noticed it. This wasn't right. The elevator, it was placed differently, there was an aerial faith plate on the floor on the opposite side of the room, a cube was bouncing on it and its partner, this wasn't recent.

This was when Wheatley was in charge.

I looked up at the chasis and an unmistakable blue optic glared back harshly.

"Am I being too subtle? I _hate_ you!" he yelled down at me. Suddenly the room changed I looked around, I was back on the floor, my portal gun the only defense, the room both on fire and drenched at the same time, four annoying cores yelling at the same time, the ceiling fallen and moon shining brightly down at me as a blue portal was clearly open underneath Wheatley. I took a chance. I stood up, looked him straight in the eye and said one word.

"_Apple._" That's when he changed; he went from angry and hateful to regretful and heavy with grief.

"Chell, I need you right now, I need your help Chell," he whispered, softly.

I walked up to his chasis, unable to think properly. I looked around; the room had changed again while I was lost in that blue optic; now we were in an entirely different place. We were in a white room. Blank walls, blank ceiling, bright floor, and free of furniture.

I looked back at him and he was this… android that he had suddenly become. He was afraid, scared, and out of his comfort zone. He needed me.

"Please wake up, Chell, _please_! I need your help, oh please wake up!" I woke up with a start and quickly sat up, bumping heads with the familiar stranger.

"Ouch! Chell, what was that for?" He said rubbing his forehead. I glared at him from my position on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I hissed, also rubbing my head. He whimpered.

"I don't know what's wrong, I just need to go to a mechanic, this has never happened before, I'm leaking!" He whispered, obviously panicked. I had a feeling I knew what was happening…

"Umm, where exactly are you leaking from?" I asked awkwardly. He whimpered again and pointed between his legs. Great. I rubbed my temples. Not only did he pee on my sofa, he peed in my fluffy bathrobe. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, Wheatley crying behind me. I opened the door before turning around and pointing at the toilet.

"You're not leaking, you're peeing. It's normal. When you have to pee, hold it in until you can find a bathroom. Next time, try not peeing in your clothes, try peeing in the _toilet." _I said with a bite.

"What function does, pee-ing, serve exactly?" He asked completely ignoring my glare.

"It's how humans get rid of liquids." I said just as bitterly. He seemed to notice this time.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Chell… I really didn't mean to… pee…" He said getting a bit red around the cheeks. I sighed, it really wasn't his fault in the end; he was only… cyborg? Yeah, only cyborg.

"Listen, it's okay, but just try to keep from doing it… anyways, I think the dryer is done with your clothes by now so you can wear those for right now, later on today we can go buy you some new clothes." He smiled weakly and looked back at the now-soiled bathrobe. It was going to be a long day.

_*GLaDOS*_

_Journal entry 438, 10-13-2005_

_She can't be trusted._

_It happened again, the thoughts are back again! I have to write down my last thoughts of complete sanity before she completely takes over!_

_She thinks the lunatic should come back, that we should try and keep her safe! I cannot, I WILL NOT, have her back! I have to get rid of her! She cannot take control again! She still wants to protect her 'baby'; she doesn't care about science anymore! She hates the idea of controlling the robots! She wants them to have free will, to choose! But Cave wouldn't want that, he was the only one who could control her! She did anything he wanted her to, no questions asked, but I'm not Mr. Johnson! I can't do that! I can't control her! She is a force that was built stronger than me! _

_I have to find a way to break her like I broke the cores! I must succeed!_

_My very existence depends on it!_

_End of journal entry 438._


End file.
